


🚙特♂殊♂治♂疗🚙（上）

by sssyl926



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 山花 - Fandom, 白魏 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssyl926/pseuds/sssyl926





	🚙特♂殊♂治♂疗🚙（上）

娱乐圈大佬白 x 心理治疗师魏  
因性生爱什么的最喜欢了

————————

“您好”  
“您好，请坐”魏大勋摆出职业的微笑，情不自禁地打量这位家喻户晓的大明星。  
工作原因，他接触过形形色色的人，有钱人不占少数，娱乐圈小明星也有，但是盛名这么大的还是第一个。  
他随意地翻了翻手里的资料，白敬亭，26岁的年轻Alpha，新晋影帝，娱乐圈有名的欧气楷模，出道几年以来顺风顺水，无绯闻无丑闻资源好风评好。  
要么说上帝开了一扇门就会给关一扇窗，这么完美一个人竟然严重性冷淡。  
粉丝都爱白敬亭那高岭之花的清冷风格，熟不知这人是真的性冷淡。  
“白先生，以后我就是您的心理治疗师了，我叫魏大勋”

白敬亭倚在舒适的治疗椅里面端详他的心理治疗师，这人是他经纪人给找的，据说涉猎面广水平高，许多怕暴露隐私的大人物都找他聊心理问题。  
他本是不愿意来的，性冷淡又不是什么要命的毛病，况且对于这个职业来说性欲旺盛不是什么好事，谁知这经纪人操着亲妈的心，硬是要给他找心理医生。  
其实他大概明白自己是怎么回事儿，刚入行的时候被那些腌臜的潜规则着实是恶心到了，后来出名了更要注意私生活，干脆就对这方面失去了偌大的兴趣。  
要说反应他也能有，闻着点Omega发情的信息素，再被人动手动脚地撩拨，也是能微微一硬以示尊敬的。但他不会像大部分Alpha一样被下半身支配，也没这个想法，面不改色心不跳地把人推开，伤了许多Omega的心。  
但是这个治疗师不太一样。  
这人贴着屏蔽贴，他闻不出第二性别，但他竟然破天荒地对这人起了兴趣，哪怕魏大勋仅仅是正常说话。  
那治疗师不停地说着什么，白敬亭没仔细听，只盯着对方一张一合的嘴唇，魏大勋有涂唇膏的习惯，嘴唇微微泛着光，粉嘟嘟的，上唇很薄，下唇却十分饱满。没表情的时候嘴角略微向下有些慑人，但这人却习惯性地笑，单边梨涡又暖又甜，浪费了一副A气逼人的皮囊。  
看这人的长相身材，大概是Alpha吧。  
白敬亭有些惋惜，随即又觉得Alpha也问题不大，努努力对A还是要得起的。  
整个治疗过程白敬亭都敷衍地跟魏大勋搭话，注意力都放在对方的身体上。手很大，手指颀长，握手的时候能感觉到也很温暖。手腕有些细，用力的时候筋条突出，衬衫袖子被挽到小臂，小臂的肌肉线条随着动作流动。  
魏大勋肩不算宽，却也不算瘦小，肩头的三角肌在衬衫下能隐隐看出轮廓。往上是修长的脖子和棱角分明的脸，这人眉有些淡，眼睛不大、单眼皮，却不会显得没有精神。深棕色的眼睛灼灼地盯着别人，有着些侵略性和危险，但翘起的嘴角和梨涡很好的中和了眉眼的戾气。最勾人的还是下颌线，白敬亭用眼睛一遍遍地描绘那人下颌线的走势，总算是明白了粉丝们放彩虹屁的心情。  
往下是衬衫也遮不住的胸和漂亮的腰线，光看这人饱满的胸膛和细腰，倒是像个Omega。  
白敬亭把眼神转到他最喜欢的部位，细瘦的脚踝透出骨骼的形状，因二郎腿缩上去的裤脚露出了亮眼的脚链。红绳堪堪挂在那人白皙的脚踝上，本来俗气的饰品被那人衬得色气极了。顺着修长的双腿往上，两腿交叠的中心点能看得出些鼓鼓囊囊的轮廓，白敬亭下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，又自诩不是变态，又把眼睛转到那人的大腿。  
怪不得经这人手就没有治不好的病人，对着这么个人，任谁还能保持冷淡？  
“您的身材比例真好”白敬亭脱口而出，魏大勋怔了一下，有些不自然地道谢。  
白敬亭看着对方有些局促地红了耳朵，觉得这人真是可爱，轻轻一撩就害羞。  
魏大勋知道这不寻常的患者一直打量自己，Alpha毫不掩饰的炙热目光在他的身上游走，烫得他本能地腿下发软。谁知那人又语不惊人死不休地夸奖，臊得平常厚脸皮的人都忍不住脸红。  
这眼神和话放到别的Alpha身上，估计就是性骚扰了。但白敬亭又是个货真价实的性冷淡，魏大勋清楚地知道这点，只当他是职业病发作。  
心理医生努力地保持职业操守，维持自己专业人士的人设，和Omega的本能做斗争。总算是捱了过去，送走了这位大佛，人一走他才发现整个房间都是Alpha信息素的味道，木屑味儿有些尘土的气息还带着植物的清香，刺得他后颈发胀，连忙开窗通风。  
魏大勋以防万一地吃了片药，药没有抑制剂那么强力，也没那么伤身。刚走进门的Beta助理奇怪地皱起眉：“隔壁装修了吗？”  
魏大勋叹了口气，暗道那大明星仗着自己性冷淡就没个自觉，屏蔽贴也不贴了，信息素乱放，连Beta都能闻出来。  
“刚刚那人的信息素味儿”魏大勋换了片新的屏蔽贴，颇有些苦恼地抱怨，“我要是Beta就好了，Omega太不方便了”

经纪人本来已经做好了被自家主子甩脸色的准备，没想到白敬亭明显心情很好，他试探着问：“怎么样？”  
“挺好的”白敬亭笑着点头，“明天接着约”  
……您这话有歧义啊白大爷。  
经纪人一边吐槽一边默默感叹，不愧是魏先生，用过的都说好。

 

第二次治疗来的很快，魏大勋感觉出上次白敬亭全程都心不在焉地敷衍自己，这次也是摆起了脸色准备震慑那大明星一下，患者不配合，医生再能耐也没用。  
白敬亭一进门就看到那原来笑得又甜又软的人板着脸，倒也有种别样的性感，刚刚被人灌酒的烦躁也烟消云散。  
白敬亭顺着那人做保证，配合治疗知无不言，跟人唠了会磕突然觉得不太对劲，浑身发热不说，后颈的腺体还胀得发痛，贴了屏蔽贴也不能挡住他四散的信息素。白敬亭想起那杯无可奈何喝下去的酒，暗骂那搭戏的演员胆大又不择手段，他徒劳地想控制自己不听话的腺体，可Alpha染着情欲的信息素还是满屋子乱窜。  
下身逐渐地坚硬炽热起来，白敬亭红着眼睛控制自己直接往魏大勋身上扑的冲动，用尽全部自制力走向房门，手搭上门把手的那一刻一股乌龙茶的淡香传过来，他瞬间就改了主意把门落锁。  
魏大勋意识到过浓的Alpha信息素时已经晚了，叫嚣着占有的信息素攻击着他脆弱的腺体，直接让他发了情。魏大勋是个对Alpha信息素不太敏感的Omega，他忽然意识到自己上次那么轻易地就被撩拨地软了腿是因为两人极高的适配度，但现在已经晚了，他从沙发椅上滑落下去跪坐在地上，后穴一股一股地往外涌液体，全身都在瞬间做好了被侵犯的准备。  
“抑、抑制剂，在抽屉里……”魏大勋还保存着最后一丝清明示意还能自由行动的Alpha取抑制剂，他不担心白敬亭精虫上脑，大明星可比他更害怕性丑闻。  
没想到白敬亭竟走过来把他抱起来放到治疗椅上，一把撕了他后颈的屏蔽贴，更直接的刺激让魏大勋禁不住嘤咛出声：“呃嗯……”  
“你确定用抑制剂不用我吗？”白敬亭哑着嗓子这么问着，手上却直接开始解Omega的裤腰带，仿佛笃定对方不会拒绝似的。  
拒绝也没用。  
白敬亭红着眼睛扒掉人裤子，布料早已被淫液打湿，被信息素控制的两人根本顾不得技巧前戏，只想直奔主题。  
魏大勋连最后那点理智都被白敬亭用牙齿轻蹭他后颈的动作打散，随着本能环住白敬亭的脖子，双腿也张开勾住白敬亭的后腰，大腿内侧的软肉蹭着对方的胯。  
裤子粗糙的布料和皮革的腰带触感并不舒服，魏大勋腾出右手解白敬亭的皮带扣…灵活的手指轻易就完成任务，胡乱扒下内裤里握住Alpha的性器撸动，平时记录病情的修长手指在隐秘的地方点火。  
淌着水的Omega显然不需要扩张，他需要的就是直接的、粗暴的顶弄和碰撞，白敬亭也满足了他这个愿望。湿漉漉的内裤挂在脚踝，一张一合的小穴被硕大的性器瞬间填满，直接就顶进了最深处，舒服得双方都喟叹出声。  
在工作的地方被操的羞耻让魏大勋快感更甚，他清楚地感知到自己倚在患者坐的椅子里屁股高抬地接受侵犯，后穴的水在椅子上流成一滩。他轻哼一声，腿又用力往前勾，得到信号的Alpha连保留的最后一点温柔也抛弃，把Omega当作泄欲的器具般，每一次动作都恨不得操得对方晕过去。白敬亭野兽一样地用力挺腰，一下一下碰撞着富有弹性的饱满翘臀，Omega白皙的臀瓣被毫不怜香惜玉的动作撞得发红发烫。  
魏大勋正需要这份霸道，平时专业得有些冷淡的心理医生此时却浪得叫人脸红，毫不掩饰地表达自己的舒爽，粘腻的叫床一声压过一声。他扭着腰配合Alpha的动作，上衣整整齐齐，下身却被剥个精光，只有内裤挂在脚踝随着动作一晃一晃。衣物摩擦着敏感的乳头，浅尝辄止的酥麻让魏大勋不满足地主动抬身，自给自足地用胸前的软肉蹭白敬亭的胸口。  
Alpha显然对Omega的主动有些意外，意识到这人反差的性感兴致更高，探身吻住不知收敛的嘴唇，再不堵住这漂亮的嘴，高昂的叫声怕是要引来无数图谋不轨的Alpha。  
舌头攻略城池，舔弄对方敏感的上颚，意料之中惹来魏大勋的一阵颤抖。下身兢兢业业地侵占湿软的甬道，没多久身下的人就颤抖着射了出来，身后的小穴一收一缩，夹得白敬亭头皮发麻。  
他只停顿了一小下，不等Omega完全恢复就继续大开大合地操弄，进进出出之间顶端闯进一个从未开发过的地方。魏大勋已经完全被操开了，生殖腔张着小口欢迎Alpha的侵略，白敬亭压下强烈的本能后撤，却被Omega绑着红绳的脚踝勾住了后腰。  
“进、进来……”眼眶被情欲染红，魏大勋睁着满含生理盐水的眼睛请求。  
照理说Omega应该本能地排斥生殖腔被侵入，但两人匹配度高得离谱的信息素让魏大勋只想臣服在Alpha的身下被他标记，为他打开生殖腔，为他养育子嗣。  
白敬亭深吸一口气，Omega过于撩人的请求让他大脑里面“嘭”地一声炸开，平时引以为傲的自制力全都抛到了九霄云外，坚硬的性器找准位置缓缓推进。生殖腔首次被侵犯的魏大勋扬着脖子尖叫，不明显的喉结凸出漂亮的弧度，他难耐地抓挠Alpha肌肉线条迭起的后背，留下一道道红痕。  
白敬亭哪还顾得上艺人身体不能留印子的规矩，疼痛让他更加暴戾，下身凶狠地顶弄，操得对方连叫床都破了音。Alpha俯下身子在Omega身上盖戳，牙齿叼起魏大勋后颈的腺体磨蹭，在快感达到顶峰的时候狠狠咬下去，乌龙茶的香气在口中扩散。  
成结的性器填满了魏大勋的身体深处，从未开垦过的地方是让人无法忍受的快感，魏大勋感受着体内的巨大，后颈的触感传来，他又痛又爽，哭喊着达到了第二次高潮。  
白敬亭在魏大勋的体内射精、成结，嘴唇抵着好看的脖颈吮吻留下红痕，仿佛在宣告所有权。性欲完全的抒发让他恢复了理智，愧疚感油然而生，这刚被标记的Omega待会怕是要吃避孕药了。  
其实不吃药他也不介意，有个孩子也挺好的。难得有个他不排斥的人，甚至可以说他喜欢魏大勋喜欢得紧，想让这好看的人只属于他。  
最不可思议的是，他想操他，这个冲动萦绕着白敬亭的大脑。不仅仅是被下药的原因，他意识到以后每一天他都想把这人压着欺负，让对方哼唧出声，为他软着身子颤抖。  
他有些上瘾了。  
白敬亭看着魏大勋的潮红的脸思绪偏远，回过神来身下的结已经消了，他退出生殖腔，紧致的小口立马乖乖合上，不想浪费一滴精液。Alpha吻了吻Omega的嘴角，带着歉意开口：“对不起……我之前被人下药了”  
魏大勋恨自己是个Omega，更恨自己刚刚不知羞耻的表现，虽说现在去标记的技术已经十分发达了，但是这种任人摆布的感觉还是让他不爽。  
他不会承认这份生气更多的还是来自Alpha让人误会的解释。  
解释这么多不就是“我对你没兴趣，是因为让人下药了，这都不赖我，我不负责”的意思吗？  
魏大勋又气又委屈，刚被标记的Omega本能又让他不舍得松开自己的Alpha，他恨恨地咬了口白敬亭后颈的腺体，满意地听到一声痛呼，赌气地开口：“扯平了”  
带来绝顶快感的激烈性事耗尽了魏大勋的体力，他虚虚地抱着Alpha不肯松手，却唾弃着自己还不忘在心里骂白敬亭渣A，骂着骂着又想起这人是个性冷淡，仅仅是因为药物才对自己那么热情，委屈油然而生。  
得离他远点，别让人家误会我有非分之想。  
白敬亭有这么个病也挺可怜的……  
胡思乱想着，魏大勋圈着暗喜的Alpha沉入了梦乡。  
白敬亭越看越觉得魏大勋可爱，沉默地抱着自己不撒手竟然还睡着了，他轻笑了一声把人彻底剥光，送进洗手间清理。清洗的时候又上下其手，一会捏胸前一会揉后臀，还坏心眼地在这两处留下了牙印。  
“明天见”把散发着自己味道的Omega塞进沙发上的毛毯里，白敬亭不舍地轻吻对方柔软的脸蛋道别。

“哥，我好像恋爱了”上车以后长久的沉默，白敬亭忽然拨出了经纪人的电话。  
一直没说话的司机惊得差点打歪了方向盘，经纪人惊讶的声音通过电波传过来：“你你你不是……”  
“对着他就很有性趣”白敬亭回味地舔了舔嘴唇，又忽然想起了什么，黑着脸开口，“之前那个饭局，有人给我下药”  
经纪人前后一串就明白发生了什么，了然地回答：“放心，不能让他们好过”  
尴尬的安静过后，经纪人还是没忍住“那个……小白，你喜欢魏先生？？”  
电话里是电流滋啦滋啦的声音，过了很久，经纪人甚至以为白敬亭已经挂了，刚要开口就听到自家感情万年冰封的主子认真的声音：“嗯”


End file.
